Mai's Plaything
by Jonouchi Katsuya
Summary: Mai ties Joey up for a little fun. Ticklefic. Polarshipping. Oneshot.


**A/N: Don't worry! This ends happily! What you are about to read is a ticklefic. I find it to be adorable yet arousing. There is an air of fluffy dominance. If it is not your cup a tea don't worry, I am sure there are other fics out there for you! :D You can still review even if you didn't like it or thought it was weird. I'm a chill dude. **

She gave a quick tug on the rope to make sure it was secure. Joey wriggled, pulling on the restraints. Joey twisted his body to the left and cracked his back and then to the right. Mai walked, dragging her nails on the sheets, to the other end of the bed, bent over, and picked up another rope.

Mai flashed Joey a devious smile. "Another one?" Joey raised an eyebrow "You wanna tie up my feet this time?" Mai nodded and grabbed Joey by the ankle. "Go ahead but you might want to take off my underwear first then."

"No, that wont be necessary." Mai made scissors with her fingers started snipping upwards. Mai begun to wrap the rope around Joey's ankle.

"Ah," Joey laughed at the idea presented. He took the time to say goodbye to his underwear.  
Mai let out an inaudible giggle and pulled tight yet another perfect reef knot. Mai pulled at Joey's other ankle.

"Ummm Mai?" Joey pipped up.

"What?" Mai playfully stuck out her tongue and continued to gently urged Joey's legs apart.

"You aren't going to do anything..." Joey gulped.

"Do anything what?" Mai said as she firmly grasped Joey's ankle. Her gaze locked with his.

Joey threw his head back on to the pillow. "Fine! But... Don't do... like anything too freaky."

Mai couldn't help but let out some snickers. Her? Not do something freaky? Pa-leez! She tied up the other ankle. Now, Joey was completely helpless with only bronco power to save him.

Mai walked around to the other side of the bed and as she did her index finger gently grazed the sole of Joey's foot. Joey spazzed. Mai got this overwhelming sense of power come over her. "Are you ticklish Joey?"

"No! It was just a reflex!" Joey defended. "Now, how about you use those scissors?"

Mai walked over to the nightstand, "You mean these?" she held up the scissors.

Joey gave a slow nod with wide eyes.

Mai placed a finger over her lips twirling the scissors around her finger. "I'll use them alright." Mai placed the scissor's tip by Joey's boxers. Mai batted her eyelashes. "This what you want?"

Joey nodded.

Mai spread the scissor's blades like she was going to cut his boxers off... but then slowly and lightly grazzed the blade upwards which caused a tingling sensation. Joey twitched then folded his lips. "A-ha... you going to play hard to get?"

"I'm not ti-"

Suddenly Mai jumped onto the bed and straddled Joey. "You sure?"

"Yes I am sure I am not ticklish. Can we please do what... you did last time? You know..."

She waved a finger at her helpless boy toy. Then tenderly placed that finger at Joey's neck. She then started to imitate a spider crawling with her fingers. Joey tugged at the restraints as he felt the laughter well up from with in himself. He was loosing complete control. Mai raised her eyebrows as she saw him squirm from under her but still keep his lips buttoned up.

Mai started trailing her other hand around the side of his pex. Joey couldn't help it. He let out a snicker. His face was glowing red. Mai stopped for a moment of mercy. Joey stared up at her defiantly. She quickly kissed him. When she rose up from the kiss her eyes answered the challenge.

Deviously she lay her head on his chest. Joey lets out his breath in a sigh. Joey could feel the ghost of Mai's hands before they hit the sides of his tummy with a quick squeeze. Joey busted up. "A-ha. Not ticklish ay?" Mai continued to give jolt squeezes as Joey continued to laugh.

"S-s-s-stop! M-m-Kkkkhhhh" Joey flailed.

"Thought you weren't ticklish. Thought you weren't ticklish." Mai continued to torture Joey. "Thought you weren't ticklish!"

"P-p-s-s-s-st-Op!" Joey pleaded pulling at all the ropes trying to guard his sensitive midsection.

Mai took one hand and placed it up by Joey's shoulders. Softly she glided her nails down and circled around Joey's nipples. Joey let out whimpering squeals. She pulled her other hand up and did the same. Continually circling his nipples making them hard.

"Beg." Mai stated.

"Mai?" he giggled, "Please, s-stop."

His eyes grew big and doe-like. Mai smiled sweetly. "Not good enough." Mai showed Joey her hands. "Do I spy some ribblets?" She could see Joey preemptively wriggle. She dug into his ribs causing him to buck his body upwards to throw her off. This was not effective. Mai had ridden her share of mechanical bulls at the bars. Even won a few competitions.

"St-st-stop!" Joey tried to twist his body but the pressure of Mai on his hips was more than enough to stop him.

"Ready to beg for me? Ready? Ready? Ready? Better do it before I do more!" Mai's excitement just couldn't be contained. Having this boy under her complete control was a power rush, the likes of which she had never felt before. Mai flipped her hair to one side causing Joey to convulse during what he thought would be a second of relief.

Mai scooched her body back her hair just barely gracing his sensitive skin and he continued to buck and laugh. "Call me your goddess, Joey," Mai commanded. Mai gave a jolt to Joey's thigh. "Say you're my plaything." Mai continued to torture Joey as he kicked up his knees to try and knock her off.

"NO!" Joey yelled. His face completely red, gasping for air.

Mai reached her hands around to the backs of his thighs. She started to pump her fingers on them rapidly. Joey threw his head back, in the throes of hysterical laughter.

"M-M-MAI!" He gasped out inbetween bursts of laughter. "STAHAHAP!"

"Gosh Joey, if only you knew how to speak clearly. I just have no idea what you're trying to say! Oh well." She continued to apply rapid bursts of pressure onto the backs of his legs, slowly moving down to his knees.

Just as she was about to start tickling his knees, she looked up at his crotch. His boxers were doing very little to hide his extreme arousal, a massive bulge pointing up at the ceiling marking his excitement.

"Someone's having fun. Why, you seem almost as excited as I am!" Mai commented wryly, hands still on Joey's knees.

"N-no, Mai! Please! Can we talk about this-"

"Okay!" She started to squeeze rapidly on his kneecaps, forcing laughter from the blond's mouth. "Go ahead! Let's talk! What's on your mind?"

"M-M-M-MAI!" Joey screeched. He was so embarrassed. Tied down and helpless, completely at her mercy. God, how he had hoped no one would ever find out how ticklish he was...it made him feel like a helpless little kid...

"You must like this! Look at how much you're smiling and laughing!" Mai continued to tease, hands sneaking around to the backs of his knees. "I could do this all day!"

He desperately tried to pull his legs up to his body so he could cover his legs, but Mai knew how to tie a good knot. He wasn't going anywhere. He started to slam his head against the pillow underneath it repeatedly.

She stopped, letting him pant heavily. He let out some whimpers as she slowly moved further down his body, closer to his feet.

"M-Mai, please. Please, I'm...I'm beggin' you, let's talk about this. Clearly I've...I did something to make you mad, I'm really sorry for whatever I did, I can make up for it, just...just, please-"

"Oh. So is this your most ticklish spot?" She grabbed his big left toe and wiggled it slightly. "Your tootsies?"

"M-Mai, I-"

"Alright." She climbed back up the bed so that she was on top of him. "I can save those for last."

She grabbed a sports bottle from the nightstand and slipped the straw into his mouth. Temporarily muting his protests, he sucked from it greedily, quenching his parched mouth.

After several seconds, she put the bottle back and picked up a damp handtowel and started to slowly dab it along Joey's face, wiping up the sweat that had accumulated there.

"M-Mai, please. Just let me go. You had your fun, I promise I won't tell anyone, j-just...c'mon, have a little mercy. Please?"

"Awww...don't tell me the big, tough, strong Joey Wheeler can't take a little tickling!" She teased, pinching his nose and setting the towel back down on the table. "Don't worry, you won't die...you might wish you would, but you won't."

Slowly, she reached over for the phone standing up on the nightstand. "Maybe I could call a few girl friends over here...they can help."

"N-NO!" Joey yelped. "C'mon, please, Mai, d-"

"Aww, don't you want to be the center of attention of a group of girls?" She slowly rubbed his collarbone with her left hand as her right threatened to grab the phone. "Isn't that what you want?"

"Mai, I'll...I'll die, like seriously, please don't."

"Hmm...on the other hand, I think I want you to myself!" With that, she brought her hands to his open armpits and started scrabbling her nails all over the helpless hollows.

"BAAHAHHA!" Joey yelped, taken by surprise. "STAHAHAHAP!"

"Laugh for me, Joey!" She instructed, an instruction Joey was quick to follow. "Laugh! Laugh! I love to hear you laugh, don't stop!"

"HELEHEHHEAHAHALP!" He screeched, using every last ounce of his strength to pull on his arm restraints, wanting nothing more than to bring his arms down over his sensitive pits to protect them.

"Such a good, obedient boy." She said sweetly. "Laughing for me. You're such a good plaything, Joey. Look at you, following my orders so obediently."

Joey shook his head back and forth, face beet red."Shit" "IAHAHAHAHAM GONAHAHAHAHAA DIE!"

Finally, she pulled her hands away from his underarms and let him catch his breath. She grabbed the scissors and slowly moved down his body. Fear gripped his mind, as he pondered the fact that this woman was armed with a sharp cutting object and he was currently unable to do much more than wriggle a few inches back and forth.

He dearly hoped she had nothing against penises.

She quickly snipped his boxers off, revealing the final hidden parts of Joey's body. He went even redder as his manhood was revealed to Mai. It was as hard as a diamond, erect and pointing straight up into the air. Now that the tickling had stopped, he realized that he was so hard it was starting to hurt. He longed for the ability to just reach down and touch it a little bit, just for a few seconds, so he could relieve himself. Just a second or two of touching and he knew he could bring about a memorable orgasm. But he couldn't. He couldn't even bring his legs up enough to try and rub it.

"My my my." Mai examined his cock slowly. "That's gotta be ten inches if it's a centimeter!"

"Mai! Please, I'm dyin'! Please, I'll never ask you for anything again, just untie my arm for a second! J-just-"

"I think it can be harder." She said dismissively, hovering her right hand right over the tip. "I'm not yet satisfied."

With that, she started to run her nails all over Joey's helpless stomach, making him give a shocked scream before dissolving into pitiful giggling.

"M-m-m-m-m-mai! PLEASE!" He begged fruitlessly. "I'LLAHAHAHAHA I'LL DOHAHAHAA I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Anything?" she repeated wryly, skittering her nails in laps around his navel.

"A-A-ANYTHING!" He shouted. He needed to pee badly, but his organ designed for that purpose was currently predisposed elsewhere. His bladder strained to be released, but nothing was going to get out so long as he was erect. It had just surpassed his pride on his value chart. He'd do anything to relieve his bladder right now.

"But I'm having so much fun tickling your adorable tummy." Mai answered unhelpfully. "Why should I stop?"

"M-MAIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAI! PL-PLEHEHEHEHEHEZE!" Joey laid back, having fought against the restraining ropes enough to finally come to terms with the fact that he wasn't getting free. There was nothing for him to do but lay there and accept the tickling she was applying to him.

She put her right index finger into his navel and started to scrap around inside the sensitive flesh cave. Joey convulsed, jittering back and forth in spasms, twisting back and forth trying to dislodge the finger. He was besides himself in laughter.

Finally, she stopped and gave his penis another appraising look. "Hmm...not bad." Joey was near tears he was so rock hard. He knew he was just a couple of strokes away from the best release of his life, but there was no way to apply those strokes.

"M-M-Mai. I really...really need to...to...to release. Please. Please, I'm gonna die if I don't get to release. If you...if you finish me off, I'll give you...I'll give you my Red Eyes, just-"

She stuck her tongue out at Joey. "I don't need a drink coaster, boytoy." And then, she flicked her right index finger against his shaft, just barely tapping the scrotum. It twitched. Joey winced. It wasn't enough to get him off but he could feel it straining.

"Dink!" She said tauntingly. "Dink!" She flicked it again, provoking another wince. He groaned. "Dink!"

"I'll give you my whole deck!" he said, not even considering his words, feeling like he'd say or do anything to get off right now. He was worried it was going to fall off on account of being so hard.

"Dink!"

"I'll give you anything, just please, please!" He fought against the tears that were threatening to well up in his eyes. This was inhumane. "Have a heart, please!"

"You can get off after I'm done, Joey." Mai said, slowly moving down the bed again. "After all, my wants come first, don't they?"

Joey nodded nervously as she approached the foot of the bed, stomach tying up into knots.

"Don't worry. We're almost done. I promised you I'd get these last." She taunted.

Joey started shaking his head rapidly. "N-n-no! No!" She slowly wrapped her hands around his right foot. "Y-You're my goddess!" he yelped. "Y-You're my goddess! I'm your plaything!" He frantically wriggled his foot. "I'm your plaything! P-Please! You're my goddess and I am your plaything put on this planet to serve you! I'm your bitch! I'm your bitch! P-Please, mighty goddess, grant me mercy, I beg it!"

"Very good, Joey." Mai nodded, smiling innocently. Joey took in a deep breath, laying his head back on the pillow, exhaling in relief. "But you're kidding yourself if you think you're getting me to pass this opportunity up."

His eyes flew open as she started to playfully scratch at the tops of his feet. That was a new one. But it tickled all the same. He started to giggle and snort, feeling deep embarrassment on how the smallest of movements of Mai's fingers could drive him to such hysterics.

"M-m-mai! Staap!" He continued to struggle. He felt he'd rather pull his legs apart at the knees than feel Mai's long fingernails skittering on his soles. Slowly, she crept the nails around his foot until they were dancing on his sole, lightly dragging it all over.

"BAHAHA! NO! AAHAHA!" He wanted nothing more than his right foot to be free from the rope, but even after all of his tugging the knot had lost none of it's durability. "STAAAAHAHP!"

Using her left hand, she bent Joey's foot back so he couldn't protect it by scrunching it, then started to really dig into it. He nearly jumped out of his skin at this, his body bucking up a few inches before he collapsed back into the throes of laughter. He couldn't even try to beg for mercy anymore. He just laughed like a madman.

She then dug her fingernails into the soft area right underneath his toes, and at this Joey fell into silent laughter. Other than the occasional hiccup as he gasped for air, he was incapable of producing any sound.

Finally, she stopped, and surveyed his body to admire her handiwork. Joey was dead tired, laying there and panting, still giggling as his mind felt her fingernails dancing on his sensitive spots. It tingled, a nice pleasant sensation that made him chuckle and giggle a little.

She put her hands on his thighs and dragged herself forward. At first, Joey thought she was coming back for another round of thigh tickling, but she instead brought her face down on his crotch. Joey's eyes widened as she immediately took his throbbing penis into her mouth and licked the whole shaft with her skilled tongue.

Joey's eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned in ecstasy as his penis wasted no time in dumping it's contents into Mai's mouth. It was pure bliss. It felt so relieving he actually twitched a couple times as it unloaded. Even after he came, she continued to try and get more out, drinking every last drop.

"Mai... I-I'm done," Joey said almost asleep, "You can stop now... if you continue...it'll start to hurt..."

Mai stopped she looked up at Joey with a peaceful smile. She playfully inched her way up to Joey's mouth.

"Don't kis-" It was too late. Mai shoved her tongue in there so Joey could taste the trace amounts of himself. "Mhhph!" He muttered, trying to push her away but entirely too weak.

"Oh Joseph." She said as she pulled away, reaching up to untie his arms. "If I can drink the pint you just put in there, you can taste a couple drops of it. Don't be a baby."

"I'm gonna get you for this." he said jokingly as his right arm was released. He pulled it down and gave it a few shakes before setting it down at his side. "You're gonna pay."

"That's not how a plaything should talk to his goddess, Joseph." she chided, releasing his left arm as well.

"Oh...I'll let you off easy this time." Joey folded his hands behind his head and laid back, still enjoying the afterglow of his memorable orgasm. "Yeah...you're lucky alright."

She crawled down to untie his ankles as well. "I've never had a boyfriend this ticklish before. Not even close. This relationship might work out after all."

"Hah!" She released his right foot, he dragged it up so his right knee was pointed up in the air. "If you think you're getting me in this position ever again, you've got another thing coming!"

"We'll see." She released his left foot, then crawled back up to lay next to him. "We'll see."

She started slowly rubbing his back with her warm palms, which served to make Joey's eyelids heavier. He drifted further and further off as she gave him a light backrub, a wonderful finale after the intense stimulation of that evening. Finally, he dozed off, leaving Mai to cuddle against him as she too felt the adrenaline of earlier dissipate and lead to sleep.


End file.
